Quiet Moments
by Miss Esa
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of unrelated oneshots and drabbles featuring Emma Swan and her pirate. Prompts welcome.</html>
1. Netflix

Author Notes: It has been a long while since I written anything aside from a few short drably paragraphs over the past few years, so please bear with me as I try and get back into the swing of things. This is going to be a series of unrelated Captain Swan oneshots based off of prompts from Tumblr. If you would like to suggest a prompt or thrown an idea at me please do so in a review or a message.

"_You wanna go home and see what's on Netflix?"_

"_I don't know what that is but sure."_

Takes place after 4X01 - No spoilers for 4x02

**Quiet Moments **

It was a quiet evening for the Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine. There was no current disaster, no one calling for help, and no one in any danger. For the time being. Emma sat alone in her office with the lights dimmed and the police scanner on silent.

With the giant snow creature defeated Emma finally had time to reflect on her earlier conversation with Hook. She knew he was right, she needed to start living her life and she knew she had to cherish the few quiet moments that she had. Emma gave a small sigh as she pushed her chair back from her desk and got up. The blond grabbed her coat before locking up for the evening and made her way to her yellow bug.

She made a detour to Granny's on her way home. She kept telling herself that it was so she could grab some hot chocolate go, but her heart had an alternative motive. The diner was empty save for Ruby who was working the register. Emma ordered two hot chocolates (one with cinnamon) in hopes that a certain pirate would like to join her for the evening.

With both drinks in hand Emma made her way up the back stairway of Granny's and stopped outside the only occupied room. She brought her hand up to knock but hesitated. What if he wasn't there, or worse what if he didn't want to 'hang out' with her. Emma shook her head in hopes of getting rid of the negative thoughts and knocked on the door.

A grumbled "Just a moment." came from the other side. A few seconds later the door was pulled open. "Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Killian asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"I came by to see if you still wanted to come over and watch Netflix." Emma said as she handed him one of the hot chocolates.

"I still don't know what that is, but as long as it's with you I don't care." He grabbed his leather coat and motioned towards the stairwell. "Lead the way, love."

Daybreak found the pair snuggled up on Emma's sofa under a worn plaid blanket. The credits for Pirates of the Caribbean were rolling across the TV screen.


	2. This Everyday Love

Quiet Moments

Author Notes: This was done as a musical challenge and was written only while the song was playing. Spelling and punctuation were fixed at the end. I'm not too fond of this but instead of letting it just sit on my computer I figured I would just get it out there.

No spoilers – takes place sometime in the future.

_This Everyday Love - Rascal Flatts_

It was a rare and quiet day in Storybrooke, and Killian and I had decided to forgo our duties as sheriff and deputy and instead spend the day in our apartment just relaxing. I watched as his dark hair gleamed in the morning light and the sunlight tickled his bare chest. I let out a small sigh of content. Killian looked up from his book, and tilted his head.

"Something wrong, love?" His voice was like velvet.

"I love you." I said as I walked towards him. He put his book down and pulled me towards him, and into his welcoming lap. I pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too, and I always will."

* * *

><p><em>Each morning the sun shines through my window,<em>

_Lands on the face of a dream come true._

_I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee,_

_And catch up on the front page morning news._

_She walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck._

_Just another normal thing I've come to expect._


	3. Share

Prompt from Tumblr: Neal and Hook are fighting over who should get to date Emma. She doesn't know why they're fighting and tells them to share.

Author Notes: This takes place after everyone returns from Neverland but before Pan's curse takes effect. Also, reviews are nice as, are prompts or suggestions for future chapters.

**Quiet Moments **

Upon their return from Neverland Ruby and Granny hosted a small welcome back party at their diner for Emma and her family, and invited the whole town. Drinks were poured, stories were shared, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone that is except for Neal and Hook. They sat alone at the counter drinking in silence.

"I'm going to fight for her." The pirate said, breaking the silence. "For Emma." He placed his glass mug down on the counter and motioned for another drink. Ruby was quick to refill his mug.

Neal turned away from him and took a sip of his own drink. "She'll choose me. We have history, and Henry."

"Aye, but you left her."

Neal slammed his glass on the table, causing the room to go quiet. "I had no choice!" The entire diner turned towards the arguing pair.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." Hook replied snidely before taking a sip of his drink. He didn't see the fist coming for his face until it was too late, Neal had struck him. Hook set his mug down and turned towards the enraged man.

Ruby slipped away from the counter and headed over to the booth where Emma sat with Henry. "There's a fight at the bar Sheriff." Emma shook her head as she got up from her seat. There was always something.

Emma pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered and came to see Hook and Neal yelling at one another, arguing over something.

"Mine!" Growled Hook as he grabbed Neal by the collar of his shirt.

"She was never yours!" Neal lashed back as he ripped the hand from his shirt.

Emma stepped between the two, placing a hand on each man's chest. "You two need to stop fighting and just _share_."

"You might like that a little too much, love." Hook grinned as he scratched behind his ear.


	4. Camping

Prompt: Camping

Author Notes: No spoilers, set in the future. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to send me a prompt or suggestion.

**Quiet Moments **

Of course she had to let Henry and Killian drag her out into the forest for a camping trip in the middle of October, and of course it had to snow on their first day out in the woods. There was no way she could survive an entire day stuck in a tent with a pirate and a teenage boy.

Her son was sitting at one end of the tent, his eyes glued to his PSP while her boyfriend sat across from him reading what she assumed was another Ernest Hemingway novel. She was bundled up in a sleeping bag as she tried not to die of boredom. Her phone battery had long since died.

"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my weekend off." Emma muttered to herself.

"What was that love?" Killian asked, not even bothering to look up from the book he was engrossed in.

Emma was furious at the man him for not checking the weather before they headed out for the weekend. She pulled the sleeping bag up, over her nose and sighed. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Um-hum." Was his only response, as he turned the page, and continued to read. Periodically he would look over his book and stare at her for a few seconds, hoping she wouldn't catch him stealing glances.

"That's right. I'm ignoring you." She sang, trying to ignore the fact that she was so cold, and he was so far away.

"You know you could never stay mad at me. You love me to much."

"Ha, don't you wish!" Emma began to shiver, unable to hide the fact that she was beginning to freeze. She begin to shift the sleeping bag closer to the pirate, in hopes of stealing some of his body heat. Maybe he would get the hint.

Killian pretended to ignore her as he continued to read his book. Emma began to inch closer to her boyfriend, until she was laying right next to him. He put down his novel, and crawled into the small sleeping bag beside her. "Be glad I love you." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her hairline.

She immediately snuggled close to his chest. "Mm. I love you too."

Henry looked up from his PSP and groaned. "Guys, I'm sitting right here."


	5. Elevator

Prompt: E&K get stuck in an elevator together.

Author Notes: No spoilers for 4x05, takes place sometime in the near future. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to send me a prompt or suggestion.

**Quiet Moments **

Emma was exhausted and getting ready to head home after her double shift at the Sheriff's department when the call came in. Dr. Whale was on the other end complaining about flickering lights and strange noises coming from the basement of his hospital. With a small sigh she promised him she would be at the hospital shortly to investigate the strange happenings. Her weekly movie night with Killian would have to wait.

As if on cue Killian came strolling into the Sheriff's station ready to escort the blond home. "You ready to go Swan?"

"I can't tonight, I have to go checkout some disturbance at the hospital." Emma replied. She could see the disappointment in his eyes as he realized their weekly 'date' was being canceled. "You should come with, I could use the company."

_Storybrooke General Hospital_

Victor Whale was waiting in the lobby when Emma and Killian arrived. After a short conversation it became apparent that the only way to access the basement was through a service elevator. This would be fine, however Emma hated elevators. She hated the small confined space, she hated the noises they make, and most of all she hated being inside them.

The doctor pointed in the direction of the elevator and let the pair know that he was heading out to grab something to eat from Granny's diner.

Emma hesitantly pushed the call button and they waited in silence for the lift to arrive.

Emma ushered Killian into the dimly lit elevator and pressed the B button. The sooner they got this over with the sooner she could head home and relax. The elevator doors closed and they began their descent to the basement.

"So what exactly are w-" Killian was cut off by an unnerving groaning noise, then stillness.

Emma gave a small groan as she realized that the elevator had stopped working. She jabbed the emergency button repeatedly with no response. She pulled out her phone to try and call David, but the words 'No Service' flashed across the screen. They were stuck and there was no one to contact. Emma sank to the floor and rested her head on her knees.

"You ok?" Killian asked as he dropped to the floor besides her.

She nodded her head. "I'm just not a fan of elevators."

Killian put his hooked arm around her and pulled her close. "It's alright love."

The dim lights flickered, then shut off completely. The pair was left in the dark.

Emma cursed under her breath as she pulled her phone from her pocket and switched on the flashlight app. She squinted at the sudden brightness and set her phone down on the floor, lighting up the small elevator.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a rather large (and slightly embarrassing) yawn passed through Emma's lips.

Killian rested his right hand on Emma's knee and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Whale should be back soon. You'll should rest love." He murmured into her hair. Emma nodded in response and closed her eyes. It took a few moments for her breathing to even out and he knew she was asleep. Killian lost track of the time as he watched over the blonde while she slept. Eventually he joined her in slumber.

The pair remained trapped in the elevator until the following morning when a worried David, Whale, and Marco managed to get the lift up and running once again.


	6. Captain and Coke

Prompt : "Hovering near the bar, sipping on his fourth Captain and Coke, watching the bride and groom dance their first song as husband and wife, he began to regret that he came." Taken from veiledinspiration on Tumblr.

Author Notes: No spoilers, set in the distant future

Updated on 11/21/2014 - Spelling error

**Quiet Moments **

Hovering near the bar, sipping on his fourth Captain and Coke, watching the bride and groom dance their first song as husband and wife, he began to regret that he came. Killian was never one for weddings, but he knew he would be bitter for the rest of his life if he let this one slip by. He slipped onto a stool and turned away from the happy couple.

She looked so beautiful as she swayed along with the music, her new husband's hands resting on her hips and her head on his shoulder as they moved along to the music. Her golden curls cascaded down her back, and her simple white silk dress only enhanced her beauty.

He sighed as he took another sip of the alcohol and decided to take his leave. He slipped a twenty on the bar to cover his tab and pushed his stool away hoping retire unnoticed. He easily slipped through the crowd of people that had gathered to watch the first dance. Killian reached for the door and turned to give them one last glimpse before heading out, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"You can't leave yet Killian, there's still the father daughter dance." Hazel eyes locked with his, pleading with him to stay.

"I don't think I can do it love." He replied as he laced his fingers with his wife's.

"Elizabeth would never forgive you if you left."

"She's all grown up, she doesn't need me anymore." He struggled to keep a calm demeanor, but his blue eyes were filled with emotion.

"She's your daughter, she will always need you." Emma whispered as she pulled him in for a hug. "Now go dance with her."

"As you wish."

"I love you too."


	7. The Cedar Box

Prompt: "The ornate cedar box had a Victorian look about it, and it smelled like the sea." From veiledinspiration on Tumblr.

Author Notes: No spoilers. Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think, what I could/should improve on. You know, the usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite Moments<strong>

The ornate cedar box had a Victorian look about it, and it smelled like the sea. Inside the box sat a thin gold band topped with a small, but perfect ruby. It was a family heirloom and had been passed down from generation to generation. His father had given the ring to his mother, and it belonged to his grandfather before him. It was the only thing of his mother that remained after more than three centuries without her.

Although the two of them had been together close to three years Killian just hadn't been able to find the words to ask Emma to be his wife. He found himself riddled with doubts. What if Emma didn't like the ring. What if the stone was too small. What if she wasn't ready to marry him. And yet, Killian was more certain than ever that he wanted to marry her.

Killian slipped the small box into his pants pocket before making his way to the kitchen. The sun was just starting to rise and he wanted to get a head start on his plan for the day. Today was the day that he was going to ask Emma Swan to marry him. It's the same thing he told himself yesterday, and the day before that, but today was the day.

Yesterday he had attempted to propose to his girlfriend during a picnic lunch on the docks, but he had somehow ended up in the water while Emma stood off to the side laughing. The day before that their romantic dinner was interrupted by Leroy screaming about some kind of danger. (Which turned out to be a stray kitten stuck in a tree)

Today was different though, today he would go through with it, just as soon as she woke up, before a town crisis could occur. But how to do it? How could he make it special? He remembered watching a movie where the male character served his wife breakfast in bed, and he knew what he had to do.

He set about the kitchen pulling out the pans and utensils that he would need to make a stunning breakfast for his Swan. Pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, and hot chocolate. Killian headed to the pantry to grad the flour from the top shelf. He blindly fumbled around above his head until his hook connected with the plastic container that housed the flour, and he pulled it towards him. He reached up with his hand to pull the container down, but it slipped from his hook and fell towards the ground.

There was a loud crash and a cloud of white dust exploded from the plastic container as it hit the ground. Killian coughed a few times as the dust settled. Everything, himself included, was coated in a light dusting of flour. Killian groaned as he took in the sight before him. Emma was not going to be pleased.

"What is going on in here!?" Emma yelled from the doorway. Her hair was a mess, her pajamas were thrown on haphazardly, but she still looked beautiful to him.

"It wasn't meant to be like this!"

"Oh really, and just what was it meant to be like then?" She stepped towards him, leaving small delicate footprints in the flour.

"Love, this probably isn't the time, can't we just..."

"No we cannot 'just' anything! And I'm warning you, this had better be good." She had squared her body to face him, arms folded across her chest and eyes blazing. Killian thought she looked magnificent. Terrifying, but magnificent.

This was not how he imagined it at all.

"The thing is, Emma, there was something I wanted to ask you." He fumbled in his pocket for the little box as he went down on one knee amidst the mess of flour.

The words weren't even out of his mouth as she threw herself into his arms. "Of course I will!"


	8. Gone

Prompt : "I tried, over and over, again and again, but nothing would bring him back to life." Taken from veiledinspiration on Tumblr.

Author Notes: short angsty drabble, no spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet Moments<strong>

I tried, over and over, again and again, but nothing would bring him back to life. His body was cool to the touch and his lips had already started to turn blue. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I bent down and placed another kiss upon his still lips. I held my breath as the seconds pass and still he did not wake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as someone whispered my name, but I shook it off before dipping my head and kissing him once again. Still nothing.

"Emma honey, I'm sorry but he's gone." My mother quietly spoke as she dropped down in the snow next to me.

It was as if I could feel my heart shattering inside. The tears started streaming down my face. My mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as I just sat there and cried. I held his lifeless hand in mine as I let go of the devastation I was holding back. The sobs wracked my body as my tears fell.

Once the tears had finished my mother placed a kiss upon my forehead and stood to leave. "I'll be outside when you're ready." I nodded in response but kept my eyes on his lifeless body. I don't know how long I sat there watching over him, hoping that he would just come back to me. There was still so much I hadn't told him yet. So much we still had to do.

"Killian, I am so sorry." I whispered as I placed one last kiss upon his cold lips before going after my mother.


End file.
